Making Family
by RiseoftheSoulGuardians
Summary: Jack and his sister Emma's mom died recently so they were going to live with there dad and step mom when a out break happens and now it has been almost 2 years since the out break and they were heading towards Washington when they met up with Rick and the gang and they become like family. Will the gang help them? and Will they help the gang? My first story yay.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and if I made it wrong I'm sorry or if you don't like it either way but other than that I'll learn sooner or later. I got this idea from loving the RotG and the Walking dead. And I wanted to make one that wasn't rated M but for teens and pre-teens like me. And there is only one so, I wanted there to be another one that's why I'm making this. Enough of that lets start this story. If I miss spelled something in my chapter please tell what word and please give me the correct word. I got to say is that I don't own the Walking Dead and RotG either but I do own my story plot and some of the character but I couldn't mention them because it would be a spoiler for the chapter, and I don't own the characters from RotG and The Walking Dead.**

**Jacks pov:**

He laid there looking into the bright night stars in deep thought about the day's events. And how he and his sister ended up in the trees he and his little sister Emma were sleeping in the trees with a rope holding them down from rolling over the branch like bed. But his sister was laying mostly on him like a bed and comfortable at that, since it was summer and the temperature was rising and warmer nights were turned into a warm moist texture and him being the cooler of the two made him Emma's personal walking cooler just for her own health. And while his sister was sleeping he was still in deep thought and going over what they have been though a lot just in that one day…

-**FLASH BACK-**

They were walking down the road in the middle of nowhere looking for a car to use since there's just broke down and it was probably his fault even though what Emma says. And he knew it was just to make him feel better even though he knew it was his fault since he was driving at a slow pace since was not at all a great driver and since he never really learned to drive since he was underage but he is still underage since he was only fourteen and almost fifteen but he was getting better but still he was driving at a slow pace even though there was no one around to watch at for but just trees everywhere and driving slow had him wasting gas but if he goes fast he thinks one of them would get in his way and he was scared that if he was going fast and ran over one of _them _the whole car might just start flipping and going all over the place and all.

When the whole disaster started, he and his sister where at the airport waiting for their flight to Washington to see their dad North, who is from Russia and step mother toothiana. But then things got bad and he and Emily got sent to a camp where the men said they'll protect them from the infected. In the seven months they stayed there and things got worse and worse. They had a scientist there who was more like a doctor in the end. He helped me when I was bitten during a run for food in town, I remember being locked in a jail cell of sorts, and watched on but in the end I never turned. The scientist Carlos said to me that in my blood there was a gene system from my Dads side like how I have blue eyes but with chocolate brown hair like him while my sister had brown eyes so that gene is able to keep me alive and unaffected from the disease. After he told the camp they all came after me and my sister.

We were able to run away… Ever since then we been on our own. We met some people and learned the hard way that in this new world the dead wasn't the only to fear but the living also. But that was last summer. During that time my hair color changed to a whit and my skin turned to becoming pale and my eyes turned to a baby blue from being there dark blue, and with the changes my skin heat turned cold and I was able to hear the wind talk to me all the time the wind sounded like my mother but she died from cancer before this all happened, but the actual coolest thing about the changes, was the powers of the snow and frost.

We were walking down the road through the forest when this white van started coming, and it was coming _fast_. " Emma hurry into the trees before they see us!" we were hiding when the van stopped and a Man that had goldish brown hair stepped pot and a man with black hair there were to other guys both buff looking they all had guns. "Come out, we saw you and we won't shoot." _Yeah right. _"Em stay next to me okay, I'll protect you" I whispered then right after I said those words I heard a man say "Put your weapons down, **kid**!" the man said while pointing his gun at my head. I slowly put my gun down when the two buff guys from the car came towards us and pulled me and my sister to the road, kneeing me in the stomach having me grind my teeth from making a sound from the pain of having me just to have me kneel in front of them but they were more careful with my sister for my liking. "Hey Marcus, What do they got in the pack?" the guy with Black hair dumped our supplies on the road showing our very little supplies we had in our pack and the 'golden leader' took our very last cans of food.

"Marcus put the two kids in the truck, I think Pitch would like to see what we found." _Pitch… wasn't he the leader of the camp. If we go back they'll try to tear us apart and experiment on us. Most likely. _The guys threw us in the back of the van. All I remember was the guy Marcus knocking me out. Then waking up in the middle of day time. "Jack what's going to happen to us? When we get back to camp?" Emma said to me. "I don't know, Em." _Was that my only answer? Maybe I could use my powers. YES! My powers._ I started to frost the rope that was tied around my hands, when I got free I did the same to Emma. We were creeping around the van when I found our old back pack and started to fill it back up, but this time taking some of their food and water and some other supplies. I started to freeze the door, but stopped when the van stopped. I looked through the window and saw that we were stuck on a highway with lots of cars.

The two buff guys got out the van and started to move the cars when the brown/blonde man started to walk to the back. That was when I froze it enough that the lock came off. Me and Em busted out and ran straight toward the woods and kept on running on what felt like for hours. I was really tired and worn out from using my powers just on those little stuff, but in this weather it feels like I'm melting .When it got dark that was when we stopped and ate one of the can of beans. I kept on falling asleep but I couldn't since I was on watch duty, which was when we started to hear the growls from the infected. That was when we found the tree it was a simple oak tree but it had thicker branches so we started to climb it. That was where we slept the night at, was on a tree.

-**End of Flash Back-**

** STILL IN JACKS POV:**

We had to stay in the tree for a long while even after morning since there were still infected wondering around. When we got down from the tree we started to head back to where we came from to look for a road and find out where we were at then, so we can head towards Washington to meet our dad and tooth.

We were still in the middle of nowhere and even knowing where we were at even after we had found the road. But this time we saw a small town and since we were still a couple miles away I think we would get there at late noon which was enough time to find shelter for the night. When we got there I was right so I and Em started to find somewhere to stay for the night. We been walking around town looking for somewhere when, we heard guns and shooting happening some blocks away.

I started to worry because we haven't found a secure shelter yet and we were out in the open for anything to take then I saw a secure better looking neighborhood that had more secure hoses at. So I said to my sister, "Em hurry and help me look for a place before they finish their shoot out." we started to run to the neighborhood towards an upstairs house when it got quiet form all the shootings stopping. Then all a sudden a moms soccer van pulled up and bumped me having me fly into the air but the wind slowed my fall but it wasn't slow enough so I ended up hitting my head on the cars window seeing an old man, an Asian guy and a man wearing a sheriffs suit. Then hearing my sister say, "Jack get up the men are coming. **WAKE UP JACK!" **She begged me and so I tried to get up but I couldn't all I could feel was the warmth of the sleeping clogging my mind out and feel Emma's lap underneath my head making me want to sleep more on her lap as if I was younger and I did that to my mother. Having the last thing I heard was a cars door opening and a man saying, "Who are you" before I passed out.

I kept waking up from conciseness and ending up falling asleep again, the first time I did I saw this other teen tied with blind folds on covering his eyes then falling asleep then waking up later on but this time we were on a farm then the last time it happened to me I woke up and finding that we were in a shed and my sister nowhere in sight but just the other teen I saw in the van but still having his blind folds on.

I tried to stand up but ended up falling down since my hands were tied to a pillar keeping me down close to the ground. I was looking the place over and noticed that the shed was kind of small then really noticing my sister gone. I started to worry since she wasn't around having lots of thoughts go through my head. Then I heard her my sister Emma yell,** "Jack! Where are you?"**

**How did I do for my first ever story I wrote before. It may be a half and half but I blame that on only having to write the story an hour every other day if I'm lucky. So who ever reads this story I'm going to try to make a new chapter ever week or so but I'm skipping this week for thanks giving weekend so I'll try to have a new chapter up every Friday or Saturday since I get to stay up later then my bed time. And if you were wondering jack and Emma meet rick during season 2 when him and Glenn find Hershel at the bar drinking then they meet some people and then a shootout happens.**

**Please review on how my first chapter was by an (A) = the best (B) = just good (C) = eh, okay I guess and a (D) = not good. Please review your score you gave my chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for the delay of me posting the new chapter up. First of all I didn't know how to post a new chapter since I am still a new writer and all and my parents cut down my bed time to it being around 9 o clock. So… now since I kinda know what to do and if I mess this up then … I don't know how to update a story still. So please still review and all. And Daryl Dixon (my FAVIORTE!) is here to say something very important. **

**DARYL POV: All I got to say is that RiseoftheSoulGuardians DOES NOT OWN Rise of the Guardians or The Walking Dead. And if she did, she probably have done it Wrong.**

**RotSG(me): No I wouldn't, it probably have been awesome but only it wouldn't have been as awesome as it is now, Can't till February since it comes back on. **

**Well here's the story for you. **

**JACK'S POV:**

"Emma?" I whispered. "Emma!" I then yelled, "I'm in the shed!" I yelled again then a man with short brown hair and a cross-bow opened the shed door and yanked me out and man handled me out of the shed. We (mostly him)started towards the forest, I then started to kick him and wiggle and scream in his ear to put me down like a little child. I kicked him in the chest and he grunted. Then he dropped me like a sack of potatoes, I fell in a daze and when I finally cleared my head I noticed that he was dragging me around now. He stopped at an old oak tree I finally got free and elbowed him in the place where the sun don't shine, so I then climbed up the tree and didn't stop till I heard a man say "Daryl you're not surely going to shoot the kid are you?" I looked down and saw the same guy who bumped me with the car Last night.

**RICK'S POV:**

Yesterday I and Glenn went into town to get Hershel at the tavern when these two men came in then after that all hell came down and we were getting shot at when a horde of walkers came and the other group left leaving a teen behind. Since I couldn't leave him to be eaten we took him too then when we were getting away I bumped a kid and since he and his sister were probably with that group that shot at us, we took them in having the girl blind folded and both tied since the boy was already out. I was mad because how could that group leave there kids behind and just take off like that, leaving them to be eaten by the Dead.

Daryl told me that he taking the kid to the forest and he'll wait for me so we'll interrogate him since the girl won't talk to anyone and the teen probably won't either. When I got to the tree where we were going to interrogate him I saw was Daryl pointing his cross bow at the tree where the kid probably was at. "Daryl you're not surely going to shoot the kid are you?" I told him. "Well I wasn't going to kill him, But he… he started it. By elbowing me in crotch." He told me "Well you threw me on the ground. Hillbilly!" The kid yelled. "Why you Brat! Get down from the tree and say that too my face!" Daryl yelled. "Daryl stop arguing with the kid. And get him out of the tree." I said to him.

**JACK'S POV:**

I started too climbed down a bit to try to hear their conversation, when an arrow hit my branch breaking it having me fall, when the 'sheriff' caught me. Then everything happened in a flash first he dropped my legs and pulled my hands behind my back and tied them then the redneck tied me around to the tree. I tried to kick and wiggle my way out again then stopped when the redneck smacked on the side of the head. "Stop squirming or I'm going smack you again, but harder." He hissed at me. "Daryl you can stop now." The sheriff said. "Now kid, tell me where was your group hiding I might be able to take you and the girl back to them." "I wasn't in a group, where's my sister at 'good cop'?" I told him.

"Don't lie brat." The redneck said to me. "I'm not lying 'bad cop' "I told them with a smirk. "If that wasn't your group then where your group at is?" the redneck said. "Me and my sister weren't in no group we ran away from the last since they were crazy." I said, "Then how did you survive this long kid?" the cop said. "Why do I have to tell you? I should be the one asking questions since you're the one who ran me over!." I yelled "well first I didn't see you and you should be happy we picked you and your sister at up. There was a horde of walkers started to surround the town since the shots were mad." The cop hissed at me. "Well I want to know where my sister at is." We'll tell you if you tell us how you and the girl survived this long first!"

"Fine I'll tell you." I hissed ( remember your doing this for Emma) I started to make frost around me it was small portions though since it was summer there wasn't much frost and it didn't stay frozen long since I was pretty weak. "What the hell was that kid!" the redneck said "that, hillbilly was frost." I said with a playful smirk. "How did you make frost?" the cop said. "I don't really know I was born with the ability." I lied. "Was this why you ran away from your last group since they probably went crazy on you, because you had this ability?" the cop said. "Yea it was." I lied again. "Well kid we'll let you go or you could join our group. I don't really feel good with two kids being on there own for so long and now again." The cop said. "What. Rick are you really trusting this kid to join the group?" the redneck said.

"I do Daryl. And he's a kid who's trying to protect his sister and it's true it doesn't feel right leaving them it's like leaving Carol to fend himself." The cop said "hey stop calling me kid. I'm almost 15 well I'll be in Fall." I said "Yeah that makes you still a kid." The redneck said with a smug look. "Well are you going to be in the group or not?" the cop said. I pouted "Might as well." I said "Where is my sister at?" "Oh she is being cared for by the women." The cop said "Oh… Well isn't anyone going to untie me?" I said "Just wait let me get my knife." The redneck said

He cut me loose then smacked me on the head again. "What the heck was that for?" I hissed "that was for elbowing me earlier." He said. "Hey kid what's your name?" the cop said. "It's Jack." I said "Oh. I am Rick and this is Daryl." Rick said. We started to walk out the forest when we did I got a view of my surrounds and saw that we were on a farm. When we got closer to the house the door opened and Emma ran out towards me. "Jack!" she yelled and hugged me tight but I hissed in pain since it still hurts from being bumped by the car. "Jack are you okay? Why are you sweating a lot?" Emma said. "Emma how can't I be sweating its summer?" I said to her with a chuckle.

Then an old man said "Um… Jack can I take a look at you since you got bumped by the car?" the man said. "Uh yeah." "Okay then please come inside." Me and Emma started to walk inside when a girl with Blonde hair and a women with blonde hair also came and said. "Emma come dear help us make lunch while Hershel takes a look at your brother." "I want to stay with Jack." Emma said. "Emma go ahead and help them I'm just getting a checkup." I said "okay jack" she said.

Hershel had me lift my shirt up while he checked my stomach since it took the most damage. After he put some bandage on since my rib might crack soon if I don't be careful so after he deemed me done I got up and went looking for my sister when I walked in on the group discussion.

"Rick are you sure we can trust the kid?" this guy said with freshly cut hair "Yes I do Shane." "I trust you Rick I think you're making a great decision. To let him be in the group." This man said with a fishing hat on. "I know what you're saying Rick. I was there when we bumped the kid I don't think we could leave him to fend for himself and the girl while being injured." The Asian guy said. "So I take it he's part of the group then." Rick said. "I guess so then." The Shane guy said.

"Do you hear that Jack? Now we won't be alone anymore and kidnapped." Emma said. "Well Em. Do you really like it here? We still got an option to leave this place." I said to her. "Yes! Jack I want to stay I missed being with people and being out of the forest and away from the road." She said, "Emma, we still have to go towards Washington though. Remember dad is there and Tooth, Sandy." I said. "What about uncle Aster I thought he and Sandy I thought they were here camping around this time in Georgia when everything went down." Emma said to me.

"Okay Em you won. We'll stay with them but remember in Washington there's a free dead facility and Dad and tooth should be there." I said to her. "What did you say?" A women with long brown hair (like my mom) said, "There's a Facility in Washington that has no dead. Well my dad told me before all the phones went out." I said. "You mean that there is a camp in Washington that isn't run down?" Shane said. "Um… Yeah me and Emma were heading that way since we have family there." I told them. "Well Jack we'll go with you and your sister to Washington if anything bad happens. That'll be plan B." Rick said.

"Okay now this is negotiated. Let's let you meet all the group members!" The guy with the fishing hat on said happily.

**Well that was a pretty long chapter well it was too me. Took me all night to re type since the first was deleted from my computer. Please review on this new chapter of mine. And thank you to those very few who read my story and follow. Just a heads up, If you like to read Avengers and Rise of the Guardians stories then you are in luck because that is the next story imma make so it's going to be about:**

** Fem Jack. What if Frigga mother of Thor and Loki had another child who was a girl named Jokuline Frosti Odindottir, but she was stolen by the ice queen Elsa. ****Jacqueline Frost**** grew up in the ice kingdom her whole life now the age of 300 she may still look like a kid that is 14 is probably since she is a spirit. Her and her mother Elsa the ice queen were giving snow to New York when A man in an Iron suit took her away from her mother.**

**How does the new story sound well please review on it and of course I'll still post it. And new chapters soon for this story and will make that story real soon. I got Winter break next week so if I don't slack off I'll post more chapters and more of the walking dead/RotG soon!**

**NOW GOOD BYE—POST MORE SOON -XD-PLEASE REVIEW- **


End file.
